powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Not to be confused with Natural Energy Manipulation. Opposite of Urban Manipulation. Also Called * Ecokinesis * Nature Control * Naturakinesis Capabilities User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. They have access to every living species of animal on Earth and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys users every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning users can control an entire army of animals. Applications Nature is such an extensive concept that the powers user has access are grouped under several concepts: * Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. * If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * Nature will defend user from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). * Animal: ** Animal Empathy ** Animal Imitation ** Animal Manipulation ** Animal Morphing ** Animal Telepathy ** Zoolingualism * Danger Intuition * Disaster Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Ecological Empathy * Environmental, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Air Manipulation ** Earth Manipulation *** Crystal Manipulation *** Metal Manipulation *** Mineral Manipulation *** Sand Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation *** Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Gravity Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Ice Manipulation ** Magma Manipulation ** Swamp Mimicry ** Terrain Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Erosion Manipulation * Evolution Manipulation * Fungus Manipulation * Nature Infusion * Pheromone Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Plant Manipulation, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Flower Manipulation ** Mold Manipulation ** Plant Communication ** Plant Enhancement ** Plant Growth ** Wood Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Techniques *Ecokinetic Invisibility *Naturakinetic Combat *Nature Transmutation Variations * Beast Lordship * Environmental Manipulation * Nature Embodiment * Nature Lordship * Planetary Embodiment * Season Manipulation Associations * Druidic Magic * Classical Element Manipulation * Contaminant Immunity * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Mana Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Moon and Sun have large effects on nature. * Nature Channeling * Nature Unity * Reactive Adaptation ** Reactive Invulnerability * Terraforming Limitations *May be limited in a sterile environment with no nature. *Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *Opposed by and sometimes highly vulnerable against Pollution Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) AangAvatarsEvocation.png|The Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Naths Elite 640.jpg|Faeries (Mythology) 10.png|Marita Sobel (Enchanted Garden) as Reyna Josefina of Enchanted Garden has this ability. Isis.png|Isis (DC Comics) has the ability to control various aspects of nature Nature.jpg|Mother Nature rising viridi__goddess_of_nature|Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the goddess of nature and can create new troops for her army out of anything natural. File:81px-Lin_Li_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_2_1_0001.jpg|Lin Li/Nature Girl's (Marvel) power revolves around her atonement with various forms of fauna and flora. File:400px-Gaea_(by_Erik_Larsen)_1.jpg|Gaia (Marvel) Gaia H.png|Gaia (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Nature Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers